1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a sliding module of a sliding type portable terminal by which a first housing slides on a second housing so as to open and close a part of the second housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portable terminals may be classified into various types according to their appearance, such as bar-type portable terminals, flip-type portable terminals, and folder-type portable terminals.
The bar-type portable terminal has a single housing on which data input/output means, a transmitter and a receiver are mounted. Since a keypad used as the data input/output means is always exposed, it may malfunction. Further, there is a limitation in the miniaturization of the portable terminal because it is difficult to secure a distance between the transmitter and the receiver.
The flip-type portable terminal includes a body, a flip panel, and a hinge module connecting the flip panel to the body. The body of the flip-type portable terminal has data input/output means, a transmitter, and a receiver mounted thereon. In the flip-type portable terminal, the flip panel can cover a keypad used as the data input/output means, so as to prevent the malfunctioning of the keypad. However, there is an actual limitation in the miniaturization of the flip-type portable terminal because it is difficult to provide a sufficient distance between the transmitter and the receiver.
The folder-type portable terminal includes a body, a folder, and a hinge module connecting the folder to the body. The folder rotates so as to be opened and closed. In a state that the folder is in close contact with the body, the portable terminal is set in a communication standby mode, and thus is prevented from malfunctioning. In a communication mode, the folder is unfolded so that a sufficient distance between the transmitter and the receiver is obtained. Thus, there is an advantage of miniaturizing the folder-type portable terminal.
Meanwhile, according to diversification of designs of the portable terminals, sliding type portable terminals, which respectively include two housings one of which slides on the other housing, have been commercialized.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,871 B2, issued Nov. 23, 2004, discloses a portable terminal and a sliding module for the same, in which two housings are coupled to each other in pair so as to slide. In the disclosed portable terminal, one of the housings opens and closes a part of the other housing, specifically a keypad, while sliding on the other housing. One housing of the portable terminal has a spring module coupled thereto while the other housing has a rail shaped sliding guide coupled thereto, so that the spring module and the sliding guide allow the pair of housings to slide.
However, in the conventional sliding type portable terminal, a spring mounted in a sliding module to supply a driving power to the terminal occupies a considerable space in the housing enclosing the sliding module, thereby making it difficult to miniaturize the sliding type portable terminal. Therefore, many parts and mounting space are required and thereby cause an increase in the manufacturing cost. Further, as a sliding movement is limited in a direction, there is a limitation to a space for receiving keys. Furthermore, there is a problem in that a user cannot use a portable terminal according to a content provided by service provider and user's taste.